uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 38/kjv
: }|1| 38:1 Then the LORD answered Job out of the whirlwind, and said, }} : }|2| 38:2 Who is this that darkeneth counsel by words without knowledge? }} : }|3| 38:3 Gird up now thy loins like a man; for I will demand of thee, and answer thou me. }} : }|4| 38:4 Where wast thou when I laid the foundations of the earth? declare, if thou hast understanding. }} : }|5| 38:5 Who hath laid the measures thereof, if thou knowest? or who hath stretched the line upon it? }} : }|6| 38:6 Whereupon are the foundations thereof fastened? or who laid the corner stone thereof; }} : }|7| 38:7 When the morning stars sang together, and all the sons of God shouted for joy? }} : }|8| 38:8 Or who shut up the sea with doors, when it brake forth, as if it had issued out of the womb? }} : }|9| 38:9 When I made the cloud the garment thereof, and thick darkness a swaddlingband for it, }} : }|10| 38:10 And brake up for it my decreed place, and set bars and doors, }} : }|11| 38:11 And said, Hitherto shalt thou come, but no further: and here shall thy proud waves be stayed? }} : }|12| 38:12 Hast thou commanded the morning since thy days; and caused the dayspring to know his place; }} : }|13| 38:13 That it might take hold of the ends of the earth, that the wicked might be shaken out of it? }} : }|14| 38:14 It is turned as clay to the seal; and they stand as a garment. }} : }|15| 38:15 And from the wicked their light is withholden, and the high arm shall be broken. }} : }|16| 38:16 Hast thou entered into the springs of the sea? or hast thou walked in the search of the depth? }} : }|17| 38:17 Have the gates of death been opened unto thee? or hast thou seen the doors of the shadow of death? }} : }|18| 38:18 Hast thou perceived the breadth of the earth? declare if thou knowest it all. }} : }|19| 38:19 Where is the way where light dwelleth? and as for darkness, where is the place thereof, }} : }|20| 38:20 That thou shouldest take it to the bound thereof, and that thou shouldest know the paths to the house thereof? }} : }|21| 38:21 Knowest thou it, because thou wast then born? or because the number of thy days is great? }} : }|22| 38:22 Hast thou entered into the treasures of the snow? or hast thou seen the treasures of the hail, }} : }|23| 38:23 Which I have reserved against the time of trouble, against the day of battle and war? }} : }|24| 38:24 By what way is the light parted, which scattereth the east wind upon the earth? }} : }|25| 38:25 Who hath divided a watercourse for the overflowing of waters, or a way for the lightning of thunder; }} : }|26| 38:26 To cause it to rain on the earth, where no man is; on the wilderness, wherein there is no man; }} : }|27| 38:27 To satisfy the desolate and waste ground; and to cause the bud of the tender herb to spring forth? }} : }|28| 38:28 Hath the rain a father? or who hath begotten the drops of dew? }} : }|29| 38:29 Out of whose womb came the ice? and the hoary frost of heaven, who hath gendered it? }} : }|30| 38:30 The waters are hid as with a stone, and the face of the deep is frozen. }} : }|31| 38:31 Canst thou bind the sweet influences of Pleiades, or loose the bands of Orion? }} : }|32| 38:32 Canst thou bring forth Mazzaroth in his season? or canst thou guide Arcturus with his sons? }} : }|33| 38:33 Knowest thou the ordinances of heaven? canst thou set the dominion thereof in the earth? }} : }|34| 38:34 Canst thou lift up thy voice to the clouds, that abundance of waters may cover thee? }} : }|35| 38:35 Canst thou send lightnings, that they may go, and say unto thee, Here we are? }} : }|36| 38:36 Who hath put wisdom in the inward parts? or who hath given understanding to the heart? }} : }|37| 38:37 Who can number the clouds in wisdom? or who can stay the bottles of heaven, }} : }|38| 38:38 When the dust groweth into hardness, and the clods cleave fast together? }} : }|39| 38:39 Wilt thou hunt the prey for the lion? or fill the appetite of the young lions, }} : }|40| 38:40 When they couch in their dens, and abide in the covert to lie in wait? }} : }|41| 38:41 Who provideth for the raven his food? when his young ones cry unto God, they wander for lack of meat. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *